1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more specifically, to a substrate and a method of forming a photoresist layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A quantum rod (QR), like a quantum dot (QD), is a nanomaterial formed by a limited number of semiconductor atoms. Different from quasi-zero-dimensional QDs, QRs' size in one direction is larger than that in the other two directions. The structural anisotropy results in an optical anisotropy, which is unique to QR materials. The optical anisotropy refers to the differences in light absorption and light emission intensity between the long axis of the QR and the direction perpendicular to the long axis of the QR.
QRs are formed by the same materials commonly used to form QDs. Colors of the emitted light can be adjusted through the size or property of the QRs. In addition, the emission spectrum of QRs is characterized by higher luminous intensity and smaller full width at half maximum of emission peaks, which can effectively enhance color saturation and luminance when applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. QRs, furthermore, features optical anisotropy which is not possessed by general QD materials. When applied to LCD panels, it raises the degree of polarization of light, and, comparing with QD materials, further enhances the transmittance of the LCD panel.
Alignment of QRs is needed in most application processes. Currently, the QRs are aligned by thin film extension technology, which requires independent production of extension thin films and introduction of extension technology. The production process is more complicated and the cost is expensive, but the QR alignment efficiency is low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a substrate and a method of forming a photoresist layer to solve problems with the existing technology.